


Fur and a Beak, Spines and a Pouch

by st_aurafina



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say it's not natural, but Platypus doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fur and a Beak, Spines and a Pouch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the icon-pairing meme

[](http://s15.photobucket.com/albums/a389/dansnark/?action=view&current=echidna.gif) [](http://s15.photobucket.com/albums/a389/dansnark/?action=view&current=platypus.gif)

"Oh, go on." Platypus wriggled up against Echidna's soft underbelly. "You know you want to."

"It's not natural," Echidna turned away to hide her face, pressing spines against Platypus' sleek fur. "What would people say?"

"Oh, bosh to what people say." Platypus lolled on her back, gently paddling at the air with her webbed feet. "People say I don't exist, or that I've been sewn together from parts of ducks and beavers." She rolled back over to nuzzle gently at Echidna with her beak. "I don't need their definitions, I know who I am."

Echidna peeped shyly from between her claws. "I suppose I've always tried to fit in. But, you know, I'm not just another hedgehog."

Platypus smiled a wolfish grin. "You're so much more."


End file.
